Das Geschenk (Episode)
"Das Geschenk" (im Original: "The Gift") ist die siebte Folge der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und die siebenundvierzigste der gesamten Serie. Die Regie der Folge übernahm Miguel Sapochnik. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) bricht zu einer umstrittenen Mission auf. Stannis Baratheon (Stephen Dillane) gerät auf seinem Feldzug gegen Süden derweil in Schwierigkeiten. In Winterfell bittet Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) nach ihrer Hochzeit verzweifelt Theon (Alfie Allen) um Hilfe. In Königsmund darben Margaery Tyrell (Natalie Dormer) und ihr Bruder Loras (Finn Jones) wegen ihrer Sünden im Kerker. Und dann gerät selbst Königinmutter Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) ins Visier des Hohen Spatz (Jonathan Pryce). :Text: Sky Handlung An der Mauer An der Mauer bricht Jon Schnee mit Tormund auf um einen Pakt mit den Wildlingen zu schließen. Ser Allisar Thorn ernennt er zum stellvertretenden Lord Kommandanten und von Sam nimmt er noch gute Wünsche und einige Obsidiandolche entgegen mit dem Hinweis, dass sie gegen Weiße Wanderer nützlich sind. thumb|300px|Maester Aemon liegt im Sterben Später sind Samwell Tarly und Goldy am Krankenlager von Maester Aemon, der im Delirium den kleinen Sam für seinen kleinen Bruder Aegon hält. Beide bestehen darauf bei ihm zu bleiben bis er stirbt, was in der Nacht auch geschieht. Am Morgen hält Sam vor dem zum Verbrennen aufgebahrten Leichnam die Grabrede für Maester Aemon. Ser Allisar raunt ihm zu, dass ihm nun die Freunde ausgehen. Dies ausnutzend versuchen zwei Brüder Goldy gewaltsam zu nehmen. Sam verteidigt sie mit allem was er mobilisieren kann, muss aber viel einstecken. Während er noch bereit ist, trotz offensichtlicher Unterlegenheit, die beiden zu bedrohen, stellt sich ihm überraschend Jons Schattenwolf Geist zur Seite, dem es gelingt die Angreifer zu vertreiben. Goldy kümmert sich um Sams Wunden und in dieser Nacht schlafen sie auch erstmals zusammen. Im Norden In Winterfell bringt Theon Sansa Essen auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihm erzählt, dass sie den ganzen Tag dort eingesperrt ist und Ramsay ihr jede Nacht wehtut. Theon schlägt vor sich einfach zu ergeben um nicht alles noch schlimmer zu machen. Nach Sansas Meinung gehe es nicht schlimmer. Er weiß es allerdings besser und erinnert daran, dass er nun Stinker sei. Sansa aber bleibt beharrlich und beschwört ihn das Signal der Kerze im zerstörten Turm für sie zu entzünden. Theon wankt durch den Schneesturm und landet in Ramsays Schreibstube um diesem zu berichten. Ramsay lässt Sansa in den Hof rufen und begrüßt sie mit Schmeicheleien über ihre Schönheit. Dann führt er weiterschlendernd aus, Stannis besiegen und Wächter des Nordens werden zu wollen, mit ihr als Lady von Winterfell und Wächterin. Sansa versetzt, dass seine Stiefmutter, Walda, schwanger sei und einen legitimen Erben zur Welt bringen könne. Als Ramsay meint, er sei ebenfalls legitimiert, entgegnet Sansa, Tommen Baratheon sei ebenfalls nur ein Bastard. Dem widerspricht Ramsay nicht, hält aber dagegen, dass Bastarde es weit bringen können, so wie ihr eigener Bastardbruder Jon Schnee und überrascht sie leicht triumphierend mit der Eröffnung dieser sei nun Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. Der eigentliche Grund für dieses Treffen ist jedoch ihr die treue "Frau des Nordens" zu zeigen, die er wegen Sansas Fluchtversuch gehäutet hat. Sansa kämpft mit den Tränen als Ramsay sie, mit dem Hinweis auf ihre Kerzen aufzupassen, wieder in ihr Zimmer sperren lässt. thumb|300px|Davos will umkehren Stannis ist mit seiner Armee durch den aufgekommenen Schneesturm in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Ser Davos versucht mit Hinweis auf bereits große, versorgungsbedingte Verluste Stannis zur Rückkehr zur Schwarzen Festung zu bewegen. Stannis aber weist den Vorschlag, mit dem Hinweis in Königsmund schon mal zum Rückzug geblasen zu haben, und nicht den Ruf als König auf der Flucht erwerben zu wollen, ab. Seine unerbittliche Parole lautet: Es geht nur vorwärts zum Sieg oder in die Niederlage, egal was es kostet. Als Ser Davos daraufhin das Zelt verlässt, wendet sich Stannis an Melisandre und ihre Visionen. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass er selbst im Feuer gesehen habe was passiert, aber er weiß nicht was er gesehen hat. Sie habe ihn in den Gängen von Winterfell wandeln und das Banner des Gekreuzigten einholen sehen. Stannis ist weiter unsicher, aber sie beschwört ihn an die Zeichen zu glauben, die er gesehen hat als sie Gendrys Blut in Form von Blutegeln verbrannte und daraufhin Joffrey Baratheon und Robb Stark starben. Stannis entgegnet Roberts Bastard sei aber nicht hier, worauf sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass aber jemand da sei, der noch viel besser geeignet sei, da durch ihre Adern Stannis' Blut fließe. Stannis versteht, dass Sharin geopfert werden soll und weist Melisandre angewidert ab. In Dorne thumb|300px|Myrcella will Dorne nicht verlassen In Dorne weist Prinz Doran Martell Areo Hotah an Myrcella zu Jaime führen zu lassen um Missverständnisse auszuräumen. Jaime erkundigt sich bei ihr nach Trystans Befinden und sie meint er werde schon wieder. Sie versteht nicht wozu die Aktion dienen sollte und erhält zur Antwort, dass ihre Mutter Cersei in Sorge sei, dass es für sie in Dorne nicht sicher genug sei. Sie aber habe nie gebeten nach Dorne geschickt zu werden, nun aber sei dies ihre Heimat und sie liebe Prinz Trystan und gedenke ihn zu ehelichen. Jaime antwortet er verstehe nicht recht, worauf sie entgegnet, natürlich nicht, denn er kenne sie überhaupt nicht und ohne Antwort abzuwarten den Raum verlässt. In Essos Jorah Mormont und Tyrion Lennister werden zu einer Auktion gebracht. Dort wird Jorah vom Sklaventreiber mit sehr ausschmückenden Worten angepriesen und wird zu einem guten Preis ersteigert. Tyrion fürchtet, von Jorah getrennt, nicht lange überleben zu können. Also überzeugt er den Bieter, dass auch er ein guter Kämpfer sei. Zur Demonstration gelingt es ihm, sich von seinem Aufseher zu befreien. Also wird auch er, zu einem lächerlichen Preis, erworben. Daario Naharis und Daenerys Targaryen liegen zusammen im Bett und Daario fragt, wann der König von Meereen ihm sein Kissen nimmt. Daenerys versichert ihm, dass die Heirat rein politisch war, doch Daario glaubt, die Söhne der Harpyie haben sich nur zurück gezogen, da ihr Anführer jetzt König ist. Daenerys lacht und glaubt, dass Daario nur eifersüchtig ist, doch Daario warnt sie, dass dies zwar ein Grund ist, er aber trotzdem Recht haben könnte. Daenerys will Hizdar heiraten, da sie nicht gleichzeitig innen und außen ihre Feinde besiegen kann. Daario schlägt ihr vor, sie könnte ihn stattdessen heiraten. Sie glaubt keine Wahl zu haben, was ihre Heirat betrifft und Daario löst sich von ihr und sagt sie sei wohl die einzige in Meereen die nicht frei ist. Er rät ihr alle Meister am Tag der Spiele zusammenzutreiben und hinzurichten. Daenerys will jedoch keine Fleischerin sein und lehnt ab. Daraufhin erklärt ihr Liebhaber ihr, dass alle Könige entweder Fleischer oder Fleisch sind. thumb|300px|Jorah verkündet er habe ein Geschenk für Daenerys Jorah und Tyrion werden zu einem Vorkampf geführt, den auch Daenerys, sehr zu ihrem Widerwillen, beiwohnt. Jorah will erst nicht kämpfen, doch als er sie sieht, stürmt er hinaus und bezwingt unerkannt einen Gegner nach dem anderen. Tyrion nutzt diesen Moment und versucht seine Ketten zu lösen, wird jedoch dabei ertappt. Doch der Kerkermeister zerschlägt Tyrions Ketten und lässt ihn ziehen. Als sich Jorah zu erkennen gibt, will Daenerys ihn abführen, doch Tyrion präsentiert sich als das von Jorah angekündigte Geschenk und gibt seinen Namen preis. In Königsmund thumb|300px|Olenna verlangt die Freilassung ihrer Enkel Olenna Tyrell sucht den Hohen Spatz in der Großen Septe von Baelor auf. Er ist dabei den Boden zu wischen und Olenna höhnt, dass diese ganze Mann-des-Volkes-Masche öde und unglaubwürdig sei. Sie wirft ihm vor Cerseis Drecksarbeit zu machen und verlangt die Freilassung ihrer Enkel. Der Hohe Spatz erklärt jedoch streng, dass jeder Lord und jeder Fischer bestraft wird, wenn er einen heiligen Eid gegenüber dem Vater bricht. Sie versucht ihn zu bestechen, doch er geht nicht darauf ein und erklärt, er diene nur den Göttern und er folge ihren Befehlen, die er aus dem Buch der Sieben erhält. Sie wirft ihm vor, dass er nur Loras und Margaery bestraft, obwohl er unter Dieben und Mördern lebt und die Hälfte der Stadt die heiligen Gesetze brechen. Sie droht ihm offen die Stadt hungern zu lassen und ihm die Schuld dafür zu geben. Der Hohe Septon lacht darüber nur und erinnert sie, dass sie niemals auch nur ein Korn gesät hat und dass sie zu den wenigen gehört, die alles haben. Er droht ihr, dass die vielen aufhören könnten die wenigen zu fürchten und fragt sie, was dann wohl mit ihr geschieht. Beim Verlassen der Septe erhält Olenna eine Botschaft mit dem Siegel von Petyr Baelish. thumb|300px|Olenna und Kleinfinger treffen sich heimlich Sie trifft ihn in seinem Bordell und betrachtet den an die Wände geschmierten siebenzackigen Stern und die Zerstörung um sich herum. Sie ist verärgert über seine Rückkehr und droht ihm, sollte das Haus Tyrell untergehen, wird sie ihn mitnehmen. Wenn sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hat wird sie ihn als Mitbeteiligten an Joffrey Baratheons Mord offenbaren. Kleinfinger berichtet, dass er keine Wahl hatte, da Cersei nach ihm gerufen hat. Sie wollte Informationen die nur er hatte und die er ihr nicht vorenthalten konnte. Doch seine und Olennas Interessen sind die gleichen und er bietet ihr einen stattlichen, jungen Mann als Geschenk an um Cersei zu vernichten. Tommen ist verzweifelt und hungert aus Protest. Cersei versucht ihren Sohn zu beruhigen doch Tommen wird immer verzweifelter darüber, dass er als König nichts tun kann um Margaery zu helfen. Er droht damit, die Septe anzugreifen und jeden der gegen ihn ist zu töten. Cersei warnt ihn, dass Margaery bei einem Angriff auf die Septe als erste ermordet wird. Sie verspricht ihm, sich um die Befreiung von Margaery und Loras Tyrell zu kümmern. Tommen und Myrcella sind das Letzte was ihr geblieben ist und sie ist bereit Städte für ihn niederzubrennen. Die beiden umarmen sich weinend. Cersei stattet Margaery einen Besuch in der Zelle ab und unterstellt ihr, der lange Aufenthalt habe ihren Geist verwirrt. Margaery wirft Cersei vor, die Spatzen hätten auf ihren Befehl hin gehandelt und verweigert das von Cersei mitgebrachte Essen. thumb|300px|Cersei wird verhaftet Diese verlässt schmunzelnd die Zelle und bespricht mit dem Hohen Spatz siegessicher die weitere Verhandlung der beiden Tyrells, als dieser plötzlich das Thema wechselt und erzählt, ein neues Mitglied der Spatzen hätte viel über Cersei Lennister erzählen können. Daraufhin leistet ihnen ihr Cousin, Lancel Lennister, Gesellschaft. Cersei will gehen, doch Septa Unella verperrt ihr den Weg und zehrt die laut protestierende Königin mit Hilfe einer anderen Septa in eine Zelle. Bevor sie geht, verlangt Cersei ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen und es sich gut zu merken, da es das letzte sein wird was sie sehen wird. Unella sperrt die Zelle zu und geht. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Brant *Derek *Yezzan zo Qaggaz *Boake *Septa Unella *Moelle *Scolera Tode *Maester Aemon - aufgrund seines Alters *Alte Frau - von Ramsay Bolton lebend gehäutet Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Lena Headey als Königinmutter Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Lord Commander Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer als Königin Margaery Tyrell * Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert * Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Kristofer Hivju als Tormund * Hannah Murray als Goldy * Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark * Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn * Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis * mit Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung * Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell * Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz * Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon * Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn * Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett * DeObia Oparei als Areo Hotah * Enzo Cilenti als Yezzan zo Qaggaz * Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn * Joel Fry als Hizdahr zo Loraq * Nell Tiger Free als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor als Olly * Eugene Simon als Lancel * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje als Malko * Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella * Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh * Ian Lloyd Anderson als Derek * Jonathan Byrne als Brant * Nikola Bace als eine Tyrell-Wache Nicht im Abspann genannt * Roman Beguns als ein Kämpfer * James Bleakney als a Baratheon-Soldat * Rob de Groot als ein Kämpfer * Graeme Peacock als ein Kämpfer aus Volantis * Mark Quigley als Baratheon-Soldat * Michael Stuart als ein Offizier der Nachtwache * Unknown als Boake Anmerkungen Trivia Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Daenerys trifft nie auf Jorah und Tyrion. Die beiden werden zwar zusammen mit der kleinwüchsigen versteigert, doch die beiden werden nach Yunkai gebracht und als ungehorsame Sklaven gebrandmarkt. **Daenerys besucht nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Hizdahr keine der Kampfgruben. *Melisandre bittet Stannis nie seine Tochter zu verbrennen. Die rote Frau und auch Sharin befinden sich auf der schwarzen Festung. *Aemon stirbt nicht auf der Schwarzen Festung, sondern bei der Reise nach Altsass. Sam, Goldy und der Sohn von Manke Rayder befinden sich derweil in Braavos. Somit gibt es auch keine versuchte Vergewaltigung von Goldy. **Aemons Körper wird nicht verbrannt sondern in einem Fass Alkohol verschifft, um später die Ehre einer gebührenden Bestattung zu erweisen. *Olenna trifft sich nicht mit Kleinfinger. Sie verrät nicht, dass sie ihm beim Tod von Joffrey auf der Purpurnen Hochzeit geholfen hat. *Die Sandschlangen werden nicht in einem Verließ gefangen gehalten sondern in verschiedenen Türmen in Sonnspeer. *Lancel beichtet seine Verbrechen vor dem zweiten Hohem Septon, der auf den Befehl von Cersei von Osney Schwarzkessel getötet wird. Osney versucht auch den Hohen Spatzen zu töten, da Lancel ebenfalls ihm eingestand mit Cersei geschlafen zu haben, doch dieser lässt Osney foltern und findet so die Wahrheit heraus, das Margaery nie eine Affäre gehabt und Cersei alles genauestens eingefädelt hatte. Galerie 507 Jon Schnee Tormund.png 507 Yezzan.jpg 507 Jorah Mormont.png 507 Myrcella Jaime.jpg 507 Stannis Melisandre 01.jpg 507 Davos versucht Stannis zur Umkehr zu bewegen.jpg 507 Daenerys Jorah Meereen Arena.png 507 Cersei Lennister Tommen Baratheon.jpg 507 Stannis Davos 01.jpg 507 Olenna Hoher Spatz.jpg 507 Olenna 02.jpg 507 Lancel Hoher Spatz.jpg 507 Cersei 01.jpg 507 Goldy Aemons Beerdigung.jpg 507 Tyrion 01.jpg 507 Sam verteidigt Goldy.jpg 507 Goldy Baby Sam.jpg 507 Tormund Jon Edd.jpg 507 Jorah als Arenakämpfer grübelt.png 507 Olenna 01.jpg 507 Daenerys 01.jpg 507 Aemon.jpg 507 Daenerys Jorah.jpg 507 Goldy Aemon.jpg 507 Margaery.jpg 507 Jorah Tyrion.jpg 507 Allisar Sam.jpg 507 Tormund Edd.jpg 507 Jaime Myrcella.jpg 507 Hizdar Daenerys.jpg 507 Kampfpit.jpg 507 Theon Graufreud02.png 507 Tyrion.jpg 507 Hoher Spatz.jpg 507 Jorah.jpg 507 Jaime.jpg 507 Allisar.jpg 507 Cersei.jpg 507 Jaime Mycrella.jpg 507 Stannis Davos.jpg 507 Tommen.jpg 507 Cersei Tommen.jpg 507 Sam Goldy.jpg 507 Jon.jpg 507 Olenna.jpg 507 Daenerys.jpg 507 Stannis Melisandre.jpg 507 Myrcella.jpg Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Gift (episode) es:El regalo fr:Le Cadeau it:Il dono ja:シーズン5第7話「贈り物」 pl:Dar (odcinek) pt-br:O Presente ro:Darul (episod) ru:Дар zh:赠地 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5